A Short Time
by GossInABox
Summary: [Spoilers for Ending] Could Zidane really become King?


Title: A Short Time  
Fandom: Final Fantasy IX  
Rating: G  
Warnings: Spoilers for ending  
Summary: Could Zidane become King?

* * *

"I miss Dagger." Freya raised her head at those words, looking down her nose at the young man who had spoken. Those three significant words had been his first words all evening.

Zidane had wandered in to the tavern a short time after midnight, looking much like he had when they had found him at Garland's Lair on Terra; lifeless and broken. He had slumped down at the bar beside Freya, ordered a drink, and then spoke not another word.

It took him several more drinks and an hour to finally speak up.

"Hadn't you spent the past evening with the Queen? In fact, haven't parties been held at the castle these past few nights? I hear they're the talk of the nobles."

Zidane groaned and slammed his head down on top of the bar. Unlike the nobles, with their constant gossip and their talk of pointless politics with no true idea what the world was actually like, Zidane had not found Garnet's hosted parties to be the highlight of his evening. It was something he dreaded, and not because of the whispers and pointing fingers as he passed. Zidane was not one to care what those who he passed on the street thought of him. This problem was much larger then some stranger's opinions about him.

"Freya, I'm not meant for all this fancy, higher up stuff. The only kinds of parties I know have lots of drinking, fast dancing, and most of it taking place on top of a table somewhere." His tail was moving back and forth in agitation, as he raised his head up, sighing in to his half-empty mug. "I love her, Freya. I love Dagger, and I love Garnet, and I want to stay with her forever, but…" Freya did not have to guess about what was coming next. She had seen it coming for a long time, ever since she had first spotted the growing attraction between her two friends. One was a Princess, who had alighted as Queen of Alexandria, just as she was meant to be. The other was an orphaned thief, one who was not even from Gaia. Zidane knew better then most just what he was and what he was not.

"I can't be a King. King of Alexandria….I can't be that for her."

"Hey, Zidane, is she looking for a King?" Freya questioned, staring with beady eyes at the young man through thick white strands of hair. Zidane just shrugged, not wanting to meet her piercing gaze. He eventually moved sluggishly from his seat, dropping the gil to pay for his drinks as he readied himself to leave.

Even as he mindlessly adjusted his cuff he could not come up with an answer to the Burmecian's question, finding only words that would push him and his Queen further apart. "She needs a King and an heir and all those things that come with being royalty." He paused a moment, words on the tip of his tongue. It seemed that it was not yet time for them to be spoken. Zidane just sighed and walked out, paying attention to nothing but his chaotic thoughts.

Zidane did not want to be tied down. He had traveled, battled, and thieved his way through life. He did not want that to change, nor did he think he could change it, but others saw his life in a different light. Steiner had been approaching him lately about marriage to Queen Garnet and everything that went with it. Steiner wrapped himself up in responsibility, duty, and the best interests of Alexandria and her Queen. He was an admirable knight, but how could he really expect Zidane to give up everything he had, the freedom and the adventure, in order to sit in a throne for hours on end, listening to the problems of Alexandria. Zidane was free to come and go, just as Garnet had once been. He was not strong enough to give such a life up.

His musings had brought him to the peaceful, silent moat that separated Alexandria Castle from the rest of the city. Flickering lights could be seen on the far dock and within the windows of the castle. Zidane did not understand how the party could still be going strong. The guests had probably all died of boredom by this point.

Thinking about the party only brought back the thoughts of kingship and royalty in full force, not allowing the young man a moment's rest. He placed a hand to his head, aggravation and worry written on his face for all to see. Zidane was, for once, at a loss. He had no answers, and battle and trickery would certainly never fix this problem. "What the hell can I do?" he groaned out, sinking to the ground, as if that could somehow provide him more stability. He did not stay there for long, because footsteps were now approaching. He stood up slowly, not wanting to show such weakness to whoever was behind him.

It would always be her at a time like this.

"Zidane?" The young man wanted to turn at the sound of her lovely voice. She had always been able to ease his pain, but things were different now, and it was because of her that his pain existed. He could not bear to look at the woman he had fallen in love with.

"Dagger, I'm sorry, but I can't do this for you; all the parties, and the expectations, and….and the marriage. I can't be the kind of guy you need." He focused his eyes on any random spot on the ground, not strong enough to look at Garnet in all her beautiful glory.

It seemed, however, that Garnet would approach him. A comforting hand was placed on his shoulder, as she reached her other arm around to grab hold of his hand. "Zidane, I don't need all of that from you," she said as she pulled him around, a gentle smile on her face. He opened his mouth, never ready to say his last goodbyes, fearing the moment he would have to do so. That moment, however, would not be now.

Blue eyes widened as he looked at the young Queen. Zidane had never expected to see this Dagger again. She had discarded her fine gown, along with the matching jewelry and the shining crown. Dagger was back in the familiar, orange bodysuit and her white blouse that had traveled all over the world. Her hands were gloved, and her hair was pulled back with that blue clasp. A white cloak sat around her shoulders, so similar to the one that had been burned at their first meeting. Dagger stood before Zidane, a gentle smile on her face, her hands holding his.

"Please, let me be your Dagger again. Let's travel and forget about these responsibilities and expectations. I know it can't be forever, but for now…for now I just want to be with you." Zidane smiled and pulled her close. He never wanted to let her go.

"I promise I won't forget about Alexandria. I could never forget about Alexandria, but…please, Zidane, just for now, just for a short time."

Though it may only be for a short time, it would be their time, making those moments all the more precious.

* * *

Author's Note: I really don't know how I feel about this one. I've been writing it for about 3 or 4 days and had a lot of trouble with the middle section. I know how I wanted it to begin, and the type of ending, but I don't know if I don't think I'm happy with it. I guess the concept itself is just difficult for me, because I really don't know how they could have a happily ever after ending with the way things are. It's something that has always bothered me about the ending of the game. It's like…"Yay! They're together! Wait…so, does this mean he's gonna become King? How can Zidane become King? He doesn't seem like he'd want to be King…" Well, this fic grew out of such thoughts. I probably won't be continuing this one, but if I ever get any concrete ideas I may write another one, and possibly a multi-part one. Lets hope I find some concrete ideas to work with. ;; 


End file.
